Por un chocolate
by hina-hatake
Summary: EL 14 de febrero el día de los enamorados , el día de darle un chocolate a la persona que quieres y deseas que corresponda tus sentimientos pero si en lugar de eso te dieran un simple "gracias" y se marchara sin decir nada mas...Anko había dejado convencer para regalar un chocolate pero no resulto como esperaba ¿o si?


¡Hola! … Decidí escribir algo que se me ocurrió mientras vía un capitulo de Kimi no todoke sobre la tradición del chocolate que espero les guste n_n

Naruto es de Kishimoto al cual aun no perdono por matar a mi neji ¬ ¬

—**Diálogos **

—Acciones—

— "_Pensamientos"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy es 14 de febrero fecha perfecta para los novios o para declararse y es lo mismo en la aldea de la hoja el cielo estaba totalmente despejado de nubes, el sol brillaba era simplemente un día perfecto para las parejas que se podían ver desde temprano algunos de ellos se apresuraban a comprar el regalo perfecto para su amor, en ese día también las chicas se podían ver con ese pequeño chocolate el cual era una tradición dárselo al chico que le gustaba con la esperanza que lo aceptaran y con ello sus sentimientos.

Ese día era para la gran mayoría de felicidad pero aun asi había personas deprimidas por no haber recibido chocolate o al contrario el que no le hayan aceptado el pequeño dulce y la kunoichi conocida como todos como la mas sádica, mala y extrovertida de la aldea era uno de esos corazones tristes

— **Vamos amiga porque tan triste el acepto tu chocolate o no **—anko se encontraba en el puesto de dangos junto a kurenai

— **Si lo hizo pero fue extraño no dijo nada mas allá de un gracias antes de irse —**estaba deprimida no lo negaría por primera vez se atrevía hacer esa ridiculez que se hacía año tras año incluso kurenai le había ayudado a hacer el chocolate para que solo le digieran un simple _"gracias"_

— **Anko animo veras que él se te confesara —**kurenai también está tristetanto se había esforzado para convencerla para que le regalara un simple chocolate al ninja copia y el no había dicho nada…

**Si como no —**suspiro con resignación a quien engañaba era imposible que él se fijara en ella es decir si eran amigos cercanos siempre hablaban o pasaban tiempo juntos viendo películas, comiendo pero nunca le dio indicios de otra cosa **— ****desde el inicio era imposible que fuera correspondida **

— **Eso no es verdad ****estoy segura que te dirá algo antes que se acabe el día **

— **Lo dudo, salió de misión hace como una hora **—soltó otro suspiro

— **¿****Y no te dijo nada?**

— **No solo me agradeció el chocolate y aparte lo vi con yugao**

— **Lo siento **— kurenai no sabía que mas decir por primera vez su amiga demostraba sus sentimientos y no podía ayudarla

— **Solo quiero escuchar una palabra, esa frase ¿No puede solo decírmela? **

— **A veces es muy difícil decirlo y mucho más si hablamos de kakashi**

— **Solo quiero que se fije en mí **— anko estaba desilusionada aparte que vio como también le había dado un chocolate yugao y sobretodo vio como le daba un beso en su mejilla no pudo sentirse más destrozada

— **Ya verás que todo saldrá bien **

— **Si tú lo dices… me voy a mi oficina **— dejo a kurenai no aguantaba seguir hablado de eso camino un poco con dirección al domo no quería estar más tiempo en las calles de la aldea y ver como todos eran felices en ese día mientras ella sufría a causa de ese tonto chocolate.

Por la mente de kakashi pasaba lo mismo no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder pensaba que ese día seria como todos los demás sin más cambios es decir ya era una costumbre que el día de los enamorados tenía que esconderse para que no lo encontraran y tuviera que rechazar a las mujeres que le profesaban su amor le era demasiado vergonzoso el tener que rechazar mujer tras mujer eran demasiados los chocolates que le daban, pero ese día era diferente.

—_-—*Flash-back *—_—_—_

El ninja copia se encontraba en uno de los pasillos cerca de la oficina de la hokage estaba distraído viendo a las parejas que paseaban por las calles no le daban envidia pero no podía evitar odiar ese día el tener que esconderse para no lastimar a alguien era agobiante.

— **¡Kakashi!...—**anko se había acercado corriendo se podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba

—**Que pasa — **no tenia ánimos de hablar acaba de rechazar a una muchacha que lo había acorralado enfrente del puesto de ramen solo esperaba que pasara una hora para salir de misión y poder librarse de tener que rechazar cada dulce que le dieran sabía que sería un día difícil

—**Yo…toma— **había estirado su brazo mostrando una pequeña caja obviamente de un chocolate

Kakashi no supo cómo reaccionar no esperaba recibir chocolate de anko no es que le fuera indiferente o no le importara únicamente que no pensaba que su relación fuera algo más que amistad si eran unidos por no decir que era la única kunoichi con la que no se sentía extraño o incomodo

Dudo unos momentos antes de tomar con algo de temor la pequeña caja que le ofrecía cuando la agarro se le quedo viendo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo

—**Gracias… yo…— **intento decir algo pero aparte que no le salían las palabras pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba por lo que solo se limito a guardar la pequeña caja en su bolsillo

—**Kakashi-san lo estamos esperando —**Iruka se había acercado pues aún tenían que pasar con la hokage antes de salir a la misión aunque solo irían a dejar un pergamino no tardarían mucho llegarían en la noche si todo salía bien

—**Si ahora voy… yo…anko…—**seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas

—**Ve yo puedo esperar**— kakashi le tomó la palabra y fue a terminar de recibir las instrucciones para su misión también aprovecharía ese momento para pensar qué le diría no podía ser como a las demás e ignorarla ella era muy valiosa como para hacer eso

Anko espero que regresara pero se estaba desesperando ya habían pasado varios minutos y no podía más necesitaba saber la respuesta del shinobi su curiosidad la llevo a buscarlo y no tardo mucho estaba en el otro pasillo junto con yugao podía ver cómo le entregaba también su chocolate pero lo que más le asombro fue que lo besara en la mejilla no podía creerlo después de eso yugao había salido corriendo, kakashi solo soltó un suspiro voltio y pudo ver que estaba ahí

—**Anko que estás haciendo ahí…** — no podía ocultar su sorpresa e intento esconder el dulce que le habían entregado

—**Yo solo…— **su dolor al ver esa escena la bloqueo por completo, dejándola sin palabras

—**Vamos kakashi que es para hoy —** le había gritado lo más seguro es que fuera gai tenía la idea que lo había retado a algún reto por el ánimo en su voz

—**En seguida voy…**—grito antes de volver la a ver —** perdona me tengo que ir — **sin decir nada mas dejo a anko parada pero no se percato que su mirada estaba triste como si quisiera llorar no había obtenido ninguna respuesta solo un simple "gracias" no podía estar ahí por lo que se fue prácticamente corriendo hasta perderse entre las calles

—_-_—_—*Fin del Flash-back *—_—_—_—

No podía dejar de recordar lo que le había ocasionado un tonto dulce jamás pensó odiarlos pero claro nunca se le había ocurrido que podría experimentar una situación así, se comportó como una de esas niñas que se paseaban buscando o acosando al chico del que estaban enamoradas se había dejado convencer por kurenai y para que, solo para terminar como una tonta enfrente de el sin saber que él ya tenía a alguien mas

—**Hola anko **

—**Yugao… ¿qué pasa?— **con algo de resentimiento contesto, y por su mente pensaba —_ "genial lo que me faltaba ahora se burlaría en su cara de que ahora era novia de kakashi" — _

—**Nada… solo te vi pasear y decidí saludarte** —sonrió pero estaba triste o era su imaginación —**supongo que ya abras dado tu chocolate **

—**Eso no es de tu interés** — respondió de mala gana no dejaría que se burlara de ella —**pero supongo que tu si**

—**Si aunque no salió como quisiera **

—… **¿Te rechazaron?…** —su voz se oía preocupada pero no por yugao sino por la baja esperanza de que su chocolate tuviera futuro

—**Si** —agacho la cabeza — **me dijo que ya tenía el chocolate que estaba esperando aun así me dio las gracias **

—**Lo siento** — estaba mal por ella pero muy adentro estaba feliz tenía la esperanza pero solo duro unos segundos si había rechazado a yugao que era más como decirlo más delicada que ella… que podía esperar anko es decir según los aldeanos era mala, masoquista, sádica etc...etc.

— **¿Te pasa algo? - **pregunto, notando algo raro en anko

—**No… nada me tengo que ir** —se despido y emprendió de nuevo el camino a su oficina

Solo tardo unos minutos en llegar a su oficina estaba triste no sirvió su esfuerzo estaba segura que kakashi le diría lo que tanto deseaba o eso añoraba pero su ilusión cada vez era más pobre lo único que pudo recibir fue un simple agradecimiento para luego irse a una misión se acerco a su escritorio y vio una carta que decía…

_De: kakashi _

_Para: Anko _

Solo vio de quién era y no lo podía creer por un momento creyó que se trataba de alguna broma de parte de algún idiota que se burlaba del rechazo que acaba de sufrir pero se encargaría de hacer pagar al responsable de ello aunque después de pensarlo no podía ser así, solo kurenai y shizune sabían sobre sus sentimientos sobre el ninja copia por lo que de verdad tenía que ser él no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa le había dejado una carta…

—"_**Me dejo una carta"**_ —sintiendo una gran emoción, sonrió al instante y la abrió lo más rápido que pudo

"_Hoy es el día de san Valentín nunca ha significado algo para mí pero hoy es especial hoy te diré lo que siento por ti…_

_Siempre que estas junto a mi me haces feliz no sé cómo explicarlo es un sentimientos que no había experimentado antes_

_Lo que siento no sé si es amor pero que mas podría ser, cuando te veo junto a mi soy feliz, pero cuando estas con otro solo tengo celos me dicen que así se llama a ese sentimiento_

_Ahora sé que es muy difícil de esconderlo, cuando no estás conmigo no puedo parar de extrañarte y una vez que te veo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro_

_No puedo olvidarte incluso quiero verte antes que se acabe el día ¿Qué debo hacer? Solo quiero mostrarte lo mejor de mí, quiero que te quedes a mi lado_

_Quiero gritarlo para que no quede duda de que te quiero a ti y solo a ti pero no lo oirás de mi boca no me atrevería a correr ese riesgo y termine mal pero ahora no importa_

_Tengo tantas ganas de poder cuidarte para que nadie te pueda lastimar porque tú eres lo mejor que tengo y la única respuesta que encuentro para sentirme feliz._

_Sé que no soy perfecto pero quiero convertirme en el hombre perfecto para ti. Por favor déjame quedarme en tu corazón para siempre y ahora que se que te sientes de la misma manera que yo no puedo ocultar mi dicha_

_Mi linda princesa voy a mostrarte  
El amor que he mantenido oculto hasta ahora, voy a amarte más que a mí mismo  
Porque... Tú eres mi amor… "_

—

Cuando anko termino de leer la carta no pudo sentirse más feliz tenía razón kurenai había veces que no era fácil el confesarse pero había obtenido una respuesta y era justo la que deseaba no podía creer que un pequeño dulce pudiera hacer todo ahora tenía otra razón para amarlos aún más a los dulces

Cuando lo vio de nuevo fue ese mismo día poco faltaba para que se acabara el día eran las 9:30 pm cuando lo vio caminando por las calles por su aspecto podía deducir que fue una simple misión sin nada de peligro kakashi sonrió cuando la vio y se acercó con su acostumbrada calma hasta donde estaba.

— **Hola ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?** — anko decidió romper el silencio

— **Bien no fue problema **— otro silencio pero ahora kakashi quería romperlo— **Y que respondes **

— **Tú ya sabes mi respuesta** — le dijo mientras sonreía

— **Lo sé pero aun asi me gustaría escucharla **

— **Te amo kakashi y creo que siempre te amare** — lo abrazo sin más ni más no tenía que decir otra cosa todo se había dicho

— **Mi querida princesa yo te cuidare siempre** — no lo dudo y correspondió al abrazo dudaron unos minutos más antes que kakashi la separara mientras la acercaba para besarla aprovechando que no había nadie se había tomado la libertad de quitarse la máscara para poder disfrutar de los dulces labios de anko

Desde ahora para ellos el día de los enamorados no sería otra odiosa fecha en el calendario claro que no ahora era un día especial un día que significaría todo para ellos

Anko no podría olvidar ese día y todo fue gracias a un tonto chocolate que desde ese momento se habia convertido en su dulce favorito aunque kakashi también se podría tomar como un dulce pero más como un chocolate amargo si ese era su sabor

Ambos no podían dejar de abrazarse, se abrazaban como si no hubiese un mañana.

Eso que se creía algo imposible, se convirtió en realidad…Por un chocolate

Fin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
